Forever...
Forever... is the opening theme song of the anime Elemental Gelade. The song was written by Aa, composed by takumi, arranged by Hideyuki "Daichi" Suzuki, and performed by Savage Genius. The song was released on May 11, 2005, and reached a peak of #16 on the Oricon Charts. Lyrics Japanese ざわめく心に溢れる旋律は風のように まだ見ぬ明日へと鮮やかに誘う それぞれに描く想いで未来を紡いでゆけば 奇跡に微笑む　"いつか"　を掴めるの？ I feel 'I need you.' …I just miss you in my life. 離さないで あぁ　この手を繋いで行こう 開いた未来が煌めく場所へと 心よ　はばたいてゆけ 悲しみを　痛みを　優しさにして 迷わないで　my way 出逢えた刹那よ　今　時間を超え君と共に輝け さぁ　永遠に 誓いが儚く溶けてく　やるせない夜に響く すれ違う星の運命が胸打つ 果てしない空の御許で鼓動を重ねた僕等 こらえた涙の果てには何がある？ I will never leave you. I want to promise you!! 忘れないで あぁ　君が教えてくれた 踏み出す勇気をかかえて飛び出そう 絆を　繋いだなら カケガエノナイモノ　守る力を 失くさないで　抱いて 弱さを知るその度　僕はまた強くなって行くんだ そう　永遠に I feel 'I need you.' …I just miss you in my life. 離さないで あぁ　この手を繋いで行こう 開いた未来が煌めく場所へと 心よ　はばたいて行け 壊れそうな愛しさ　こぼれるままに 分け合えば　Heaven 時には戸惑いながら　終わらない夢を描き続けよう さぁ　永遠に 心よ　はばたいてゆけ 悲しみを　痛みを　優しさにして 迷わないで　my way 出逢えた刹那よ　今　時間を超え君と共に輝け さぁ　永遠に Rōmaji Zawameku kokoro ni afureru senritsu wa kaze no you ni Mada minu asu e to azayaka ni sasou Sorezore ni egaku omoi de mirai wo tsumuide yukeba Kiseki ni hohoemu "itsuka" wo tsukameru no I feel 'I need you.' ... I just miss you in my life. Hanasanaide Aa Kono te wo tsunaide ikou Hiraita mirai ga kirameku basho e to Kokoro yo Habataite yuke Kanashimi wo Itami wo Yasashisa ni shite Mayowanaide my way Deaeta setsuna yo Ima Toki wo koe kimi to tomo ni kagayake Saa Towa ni Chikai ga hakanaku toketeku Yarusenai yoru ni hibiku Surechigau hoshi no sadame ga mune utsu Hateshinai sora no mimoto de kodou wo kasaneta boku-ra Koraeta namida no hate ni wa nani ga aru? I will never leave you I want to promise you !! Wasurenaide Aa Kimi ga oshiete kureta Fumidasu yuuki wo kakaete tobidasou Kizuna wo Tsunaida nara KAKEGAE NO NAI MONO Mamoru chikara wo Nakusanaide Daite Yowasa wo shiru sono tabi Boku wa mata tsuyoku natte ikunda Sou Towa ni I feel 'I need you.' ... I just miss you in my life. Hanasanaide Aa Kono te wo tsunaide ikou Hiraita mirai ga kirameku basho e to I feel 'I need you.' ... I just miss you in my life. Hanasanaide Aa Kono te wo tsunaide ikou Hiraita mirai ga kirameku basho e to Kokoro yo Habataite yuke Kanashimi wo Itami wo Yasashisa ni shite Mayowanai de my way Deaeta setsuna yo Ima Toki wo koe kimi to tomo ni kagayake Saa Towa ni English Translation The wind-like melody that's moving within our hearts Vibrantly leads us towards the yet-unseen tomorrow If we create the future with each thing we think Could we grasp the "moment" the miracle smiles upon? I feel 'I need you.' ... I just miss you in my life. Please don't let go Ah Let's join hands Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future Open up your heart And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness Don't get lost along my way Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time Shine together with me forever... The pledge that echoes in this dreary night is fleetingly falling apart My heart beats to the fate of the stars that pass each other At the meeting place of the broad sky, our pulses raced What is there behind those tears you held back? I will never leave you. I want to promise you!! Don't forget Ah You gave me the courage to move forward Let's hold on to it and fly If we were bonded together Embrace and don't ever lose the strength of Protecting the people you can't replace At the moment I learn my weaknesses, I will become stronger again Yes, forever... I feel 'I need you.' ... I just miss you in my life. Please don't let go Ah Let's join hands Heading toward a sparkling place in the wide-open future Open up your heart If we share the seemingly broken affection As it keeps overflowing from our hearts, it will be like Heaven At times when we're bewildered, let's keep building our unending dream Yes, forever... Open up your heart And turn this pain and loneliness into kindness Don't get lost along my way Both at the moment we met and now, you surpassed time Shine together with me forever... Video The characters that appear in this opening theme, in order, are: *Coud Van Giruet *Reverie Metherlence *Cisqua *Rowen *Kullweet Envatilia *General Falk *Lieutenant Cruz *Sunweld *Chaton Vad Wolsloth *Rasati Tigres *Lillia Tigres *Wolx Hound *Tickle Selvatlos *Jilltail *Aljeena *Orfus *Eve *Virzoeve Eclairouer *Gladius Category:Music